


限定爱情（三）

by lizijiu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizijiu/pseuds/lizijiu
Summary: 那是爱，松树。
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 9





	限定爱情（三）

**Author's Note:**

> 怪诞小镇现pa二设  
> 比尔•赛弗人类设定，无恶魔  
> ooc贼严重
> 
> 本章有隔间普雷（很菜轻喷）

迪普感觉自己拐了好几条走道，直到实在没了体力才停下步子，双手撑在膝盖上气喘吁吁。

他走进旁边的洗手间，反锁，扶着洗手台恢复——剧烈运动后不能立刻坐下，这是大学时候某个人身体力行的让他养成的习惯。

缓了好一会儿，他慢吞吞转身冲了把脸，看着镜中脸色通红的人苦笑一声，走到大门处靠着门坐下。REALM游轮的卫生很到位，地板干净没有水渍，墙上的挂台燃着较浓郁的玫瑰熏香，迪普晕晕乎乎的闭上眼睛，好一会儿才反应过来有人正在规律地敲门。

“咚，咚，有人在里面吗？”门外的比尔·赛弗礼貌地问道。

“没有。”门内的迪普·派恩斯冷酷地回答。

“我可以进来吗？”

“不可以。”

“真的不行吗？”

“不行。”

“啊......”迪普听到一声叹息，随即是钥匙的插入声，他顿时警觉地站起来，堵住门咬牙道：“你、不、许、进！”

然而他还是高估了自己的力气，猎人并不艰难得推门而入，抓到了这只一直在他心里逃窜的小鹿。

比尔眯着熟悉的狐狸笑，紧紧抱住了想要偷溜的“男孩”，他随意地踢上门，下巴压在迪普瘦削的肩上，发出了一道满足的喟叹。

“你还要跑到哪去呢，松树。”

迪普仍直视着对面昏黄的壁灯，心思乱作一团，他能感觉到肩上传来的重物感和身后沉稳的心跳，能感受到发丝与发丝间亲昵的摩挲和耳尖轻微的刺痛。他屏住呼吸想狠心以沉默回应，身体却不自觉微微颤抖着——那是再次被熟悉气息包围而快要迸发出的雀跃。

两人的呼吸频率逐渐同步，这场对峙一直到一方率先举旗放弃才算结束。

“松开。”迪普叹了一声，自暴自弃地说。

无需多言，比尔张开手臂，让迪普得以转过身紧紧搂住他的腰部，头靠在颈侧，抱稳了，迪普想了想，还是有些不平，又赌气般咬了一口面前的肩膀。

比尔笑眯眯的任他抓闹，像哄孩子似得轻轻拍着他的后背，刚组织好语言想要开口，外面的过道又传来了人声和脚步声。

迪普一滞，猛地松手倒退两步，他扫了几眼周围，扯着比尔快步走进洗手间的过道——这个洗手间空间不小，“T”字型的结构，下竖状的过道两边各有十几个隔间相对。迪普走至过道尽头，把比尔推进最角落的隔间，自己也闪身而入——

几乎就在迪普关门反锁的下一秒，有人推开了洗手间的门。

“……呼，看，我就说这里一定没有人吧，其他人不是还在大厅就是已经回房间了，傻子才七拐八绕来这么偏僻的地方上厕所呢。”一个年轻的男声得意地对同伴说着。

闷头乱跑进来的迪普觉得有被内涵到，并被旁边的比尔笑眯眯的撸了一把头发。

“但…要不我们还是回房间吧。”一个娇滴滴的女声回道。

迪普内心不住点头，还是回房间……

等等。如果没记错的话，这里似乎是男洗手间。

女洗手间不是就在隔壁吗？为什么要一起进来？进来要做什么？

迪普心里有了个不太妙的猜想，他看了眼不知什么时候已经在把玩他手指的比尔，比尔低头让薄唇轻轻印在他的手背上，抬眼回以一个意味深长的微笑。

外面的男人已经猴急的把女子拉进了一个隔间，迪普听着脱衣的簌簌声和喘气声，只想回到两分钟前把洗手间的大门反锁上，或者把当时不让他出去的比尔打一顿。

“对了……我记得那个白头发的矮子说过这艘游轮的各方面服务都很到位，让我翻翻，嘿，还是牌子货。”陌生男子满意的说着，撕开进行他的无种耕耘大业。

什么东西？迪普本有些疑惑，直到他看着比尔轻轻打开了马桶边纸巾盒子的上层，拿出了一盒安全套和一管K-Y（人体润滑剂），他甚至眼尖的看到里面还留有皮手套和一些小玩具。

连这种‘服务’都这么到位的吗？！

没等迪普思考别的，比尔的身影已经覆盖过来，本就不大的隔间显得更为逼仄。

比尔双手撑着墙和隔板，看着迪普被堵在墙角无路可退，又不敢发出声响，只能微微蜷缩着身体恶狠狠瞪过来，更有了几分逗弄之意。迪普只能看着他缓缓逼近，近到两个人的眼中都只有彼此，近到鼻尖都触碰到一起，两个人的眼神交汇，一方空茫而一方缱绻。

这个小隔间似乎彻底断接与外界的联系，比尔看着爱人失神的模样无声轻笑，他抚上迪普的侧脸，微抬起头亲吻他的额头，再至眉心、鼻尖、脸颊、耳垂，他是虔诚地、仿佛就要跪拜一般地，祈求他所珍爱的宝物。 迪普有些受不住的闭上眼睛，这却使皮肤的触觉更为敏感，他感觉到比尔的唇经过脖颈，亲咬舔舐着他的喉结，又缓缓滑上来，到下巴，到嘴角，然后突然止了动静，他悄悄睁开眼睛，却撞入了比尔笑着的眸子里，愣了一会儿，他才恍惚反应过来，而后恼羞成怒地双手捧起比尔的脸亲了上去。

唇与唇相互摩挲，干燥而温热，一方伸舌试探，便立刻被坏心的另一方勾入，不容任何推拒，漫长而绸缪，就像干旱荒地处的春霖，高大树木下的老根，午后窗边跃动的浮尘。

他们在小隔间里接吻，再次生涩却依然缠绵。

得亏那对男女干的热火朝天太过专注，没有发现里面隔间的动静，比尔轻咬了一口迪普的下唇算是结束，慢条斯理地解开了自己的衣扣，两人的衣服早就在方才的意乱情迷中变得松垮散乱，现在也差不多要进入正题了，迪普有些紧张的视线乱转，却很快定格在对方露出来的精实的腹肌上，不自觉咽了一口口水。

比尔把衣服搭在一旁的挂钩上，转头看到迪普晶亮的目光十分受用，后者反应过来脸色涨红，手放在衬衫衣扣上怎么也下不去手——他读研期间也不爱锻炼，没有腹肌显摆。

比尔‘贴心’地帮忙把他扒拉了干净，衣服一件件叠好了放在纸巾盒那的摆物处，又戴上了一只新的黑手套，挤了润滑剂后捂热，拥着迪普给了他一个安抚的轻吻，便伸到后穴处试探地挤入指尖。

迪普一只脚蹬地，一只脚踩在马桶盖上，本就有些不适应，若不是事先有扶稳比尔的肩膀，估计手指刚探进来就要摔跤，饶是如此也是颤了颤。比尔看他耳朵都染得绯红，也不忍心再逗他，只循序渐进地扩张着。

插入第三根手指时，两人都已是情欲上身，却被旁边突然发出的低吼吓得一惊，比尔的指关节猛地按过肠壁，迪普及时咬住下唇才没发出惊呼。静了一会，那对男女小声絮叨着什么穿上衣服，洗脸补妆后相继离开，应该是结束了。

听到门重新关上的声响，迪普松了口气，觉得自己也差不多适应了：“好了…进来吧。”

比尔抽出手指扔掉手套，又撕开一个小包装套上，想了想，他把迪普抱到马桶后的置物台上倚着，腿缠在自己的腰上，这才将性器对准后穴位置挤了进去。

“呼……”比尔的性器并不小，缓慢顶到底后双方都发出了一声叹息，对视了一眼又笑起来，迪普双手环着比尔的脖子，偶尔在对方的顶弄下轻哼两声，比尔很喜欢迪普在情事上比较坦率的这点，但他的脑袋似乎都要垂下来了。

“……唔！”

迪普本来在比尔的温柔顶弄下舒服的要睡过去了，突然被猛地一顶，别说脑子瞬间清醒，连魂都差点飞了，“比尔！你干…啊！”又是一顶，迪普说话都破碎了。

比尔双手还掐着爱人的腰，有些不满：“松树，你刚刚让我怀疑是自己的能力不行，居然把你肏睡着了，所以，”他大力肏弄着，“我得用力点，证明自己才对。”

迪普欲哭无泪，他今天一早上就被梅宝叫起来忙东忙西，午觉都没有睡，结果现在瞌睡虫直接被肏没了，“呜…你轻点！”他越想越气，忿忿咬着面前的肩膀不肯松口。

比尔宠溺笑任他抓咬，过一会觉得迪普嘴该僵了，又去哄他：“松树，叫声老公，恩？”爱人没上当，仍咬着肩膀不说话，比尔就去顶弄磨他的敏感点不放，激的迪普浑身颤抖，松开嘴大口喘气，自己的性器还被温柔的揉搓着，没坚持多久就射了出来，在比尔的小腹上留下斑斑点点。后者还没有发泄，贴心地等爱人先缓过来。

中途又有一个人进来了，这次没有声音可以遮掩，一开始就被发现了，好在对方并没有停留多久，甚至还好心帮忙挂了个维修的牌子，让迪普又尴尬又感谢。比尔后来也没再捉弄他，只是在他又开始迷迷糊糊的时候，一个问题再次让他瞬间清醒。

“松树…当年为什么要出国。”

“……当时想着冷静一下，一时冲动就办了出国的事项，都进学校了也不好再退，稀里糊涂就在那读研了，至于还有什么别的原因…你应该早就知道了。”

比尔僵了一瞬，随即又恢复若无其事：“恩，我只是想亲耳听你说。”是否真的是我想的那样。

“就是你想的那样啦！我当时很不高兴现在不会了行了吧？”迪普突然很不耐烦，为什么非得要他再提一次那个人才行？

他才刚大声说完，自己就被托起臀部狠狠撞了一下，差点就要飞起来，“比尔？别…!”

比尔抿着嘴很不悦，他狠狠肏弄了几下，发现迪普被弄疼了，又耐着性子忍下来，最后迪普又射了一次，他也抽出来草草撸了几把了事。

爽也爽了，迪普只觉得浑身疲惫，他微眯着眼睛接受了比尔的穿衣服侍，只在对方要把他公主抱带回去时坚定拒绝。

“我可以自己回房间，梅宝明早估计还会去找我。”

比尔沉默了一会，上前把迪普紧紧抱在怀里，他吻着迪普的额发：“和我回去好不好？我真的……很想你，松树。”想的都要疯掉了。

迪普似乎还是见到这样脆弱的比尔，他卡壳了一会，想要拒绝的“不”被吞回好几次，他承认自己心软了。

“……我发消息和梅宝说一声。”

抱着他示弱的人瞬间又明媚起来，比尔转过身蹲下：“我背你回去，上来吧。”这次迪普没有拒绝，甚至可以说毫不客气得趴在他的后背上搂好，比尔捞过手边的大腿，稳稳当当地把他背起来。

回到总裁的豪华套房，迪普打着哈欠进了浴室冲澡洗漱一番，出来就想直接扑到床上睡觉——被比尔及时捞过去先吹干了头发。

等比尔洗完澡吹了头发出来，床上的人早已睡熟了，比尔坐在床边看了一会，轻笑一声。“不会再让你离开了。”他这样说着，在迪普额上留下一吻。

关灯，上床，比尔温柔地拥着他的爱人，进入不再是噩梦的睡眠。

“晚安，松树。” 


End file.
